


Call the Florist

by frobishounen



Series: Silences [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU reference, Dominant Katsuki Yuuri, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Submissive Victor Nikiforov, Teasing, Wedding Planning, porn with a bit of plot, sex as stress relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobishounen/pseuds/frobishounen
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are preparing for their wedding. Viktor is forgetful and stressed out. Yuuri is a satisfying tease, but knows what's best for his husband-to-be. (This is mainly just emotional smut.)





	Call the Florist

**Author's Note:**

> This escalates quickly because I couldn't segway a non-awkward chapter break between the naughty bits and wedding-planny bits. Viktor is like on the verge of tears a lot here because he's stressed to hell and back and he just Doesnt Want To spill it. Also I'm sorry I just write a lot of Feels, this series is/was my coping mechanism in dealing with the series. (It bloody broke me and put me together. God. Hell.) 
> 
> Also, if you're into Kaiji, the florist plot point is an itty-bitty nod to this AU by my fren, go read it: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10548122/chapters/23295212 (tbh you can read it anyway, it's a sweet lil story on its own!)

“Viktor, did you call the florist yet?” Yuuri asked, unpacking the shopping bags. Viktor could feel blood escape his face. He didn’t look at his fiance when he bit his lip and breathed in deep. He hadn’t called the florist. 

“Y-Yeah, of course I did,” he realised he said before he managed to stop himself. He smiled wide. 

It was late, and when Yuuri had gone to take a shower, Viktor made the call. 

_ Pick up, pick up, pick up _ , he chanted in his head. 

“I’m  _ so _ sorry to call this late, I know this is way after hours and I don’t know how I let this happen but you gotta help me and I just--” He didn’t have the time to breathe between his words. 

Viktor could feel tears of frustration and disappointment burn his eyes but his face wasn’t crying, just his eyes were. Almost were. The man in the other end stayed silent.

“It completely escaped my mind - I don’t know what happened - it was on my list and then… I mean I didn’t have a list but… Anyway, I absolutely still need the flowers and the ones we settled with were fine but I will need them tomorrow and I know you probably can’t do that but I’m asking anyway… Please.” 

The florist spoke softly. Viktor sat down at his request and looked down, breathed deeper now. The man on the phone had a calm, quiet voice that felt grounding but firm to Viktor who was blinking tears from his eyelashes.

He wasn’t promised that things would be fine, but he was assured he wouldn’t ruin his wedding over the flowers. That would be taken care of. Yuuri would have no idea. The tension was still lingering all over Viktor and he wasn’t sure how to calm himself down. 

 

He heard the shower stop. Not good. Steps, a towel pulled off the rack. Yuuri walked in soon and looked at Viktor, who shot him a smile. “Everything alright?” he asked. Viktor nodded. “Is now,” he said confidently. More confidently than he felt. But he knew the florist would be sorted, more or less, and he knew Yuuri had spoken to the photographer and the catering staff. 

Viktor let his fiance walk over to him and returned his smile. He leaned in for a soft nuzzle that quickly changed to playful kisses that Yuuri never hesitated to share. Viktor almost felt bad, but Yuuri stroked his cheeks and traced his chin with his fingertips. Viktor closed his eyes for a brief second and couldn’t help a smile. He wasn't sure what Yuuri had in mind but his touch was a good distraction.

“Lie down,” Yuuri said, unsuspected by the other man. His eyes inspected Viktor and he could feel that gaze wipe his skin. 

Viktor smiled and nodded, lay down on the bed. His eyes closed and he felt Yuuri’s hands on him, carefully undoing the buttons of his shirt and lifting up the hem of his top. Fingertips slid against his abdomen and he shivered. His smile grew and hips lifted just slightly, while the softest noise escaped him. He hadn’t thought Yuuri was in the mood tonight.

Yuuri kept it slow.

He leaned in for kisses that Viktor returned, and he tried to hold on to Yuuri but his wrists were pinned against the bed. He submitted instantly and smiled. Whenever Yuuri showed his dominant side he felt special. Yuuri always took care of him and made sure he was comfortable. His touches were gentle and caring, demanding, loving, and they were driving Viktor off the rails.

 

“Keep your eyes closed,” Yuuri instructed when Viktor glanced at him. A look of desperation. He was hard, still in his jeans, and it was becoming so difficult to not moan and beg. But that was exactly what Yuuri wanted. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor said, almost whined. “Yuuri, you’re killing me.” He smiled, a blush on his face. 

“Only a little,” Yuuri said. Viktor heard his smile. Yuuri pressed himself against him but wouldn’t touch his cock or even open his trousers. “Stay still,” he told, and Viktor found it hard. “You’re…” He bit his lip when he felt Yuuri’s hands on his chest, gently touching him, teasing his nipples and finally leaning in to kiss his neck. He breathed against Viktor’s ear, sending shivers down his body. Viktor gasped. Yuuri’s fingers still squeezed Viktor’s hard nipple and it made him squirm.

“Please,” Viktor asked. His lip almost bled from biting. He couldn’t control himself. His entire world was touches that teased his body, making him too sensitive for clothes. The texture of Yuuri’s skin against his, his voice, his breath, his lips, tongue, those lovely, torturing hands. And Viktor needed more, always more, and he knew that if he asked just right Yuuri would give it to him. “Yuuri…” he pleaded again. Eyes still closed, he didn’t see Yuuri’s confident smile. 

“Yes Viktor?” Yuuri asked. He touched Viktor’s abdomen and nuzzled against his neck, finding a spot to dot with kisses. “Please?” Viktor asked with a long, almost pained sigh.

“What is it?” He was teasing now. His voice was playful but there was no malice, he would never  _ bully _ Viktor. 

“Undress me,” Viktor said, and Yuuri’s response was a soft chuckle as he pulled away from him and slid his hands down to the waistband of his pants. “Uncomfortable?” Yuuri asked and got a nod and a soft confirmation from Viktor who was panting heavily. He moved to touch his chest but Yuuri stopped him again. “My treat tonight,” he explained when he took Viktor’s hands in his and guided them back to their place above his head. 

“You’re… Oh my god.” Yuuri unbuttoned Viktor’s jeans and helped him unravel from the rest of his shirt and underwear.

Yuuri’s hand now rested against Viktor’s cock and he tried to not thrust against him. How could he control himself? Would he be punished if he couldn’t? He bit the inside of his mouth. Yuuri started moving his hand now, just painfully slowly rubbing against Viktor’s foreskin, having him begging for more instantly. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor breathed out the name like a prayer. His body responded in ways he couldn’t control and he hoped Yuuri would be kind to let it slip. His breaths escaped his mouth hot, his hips lifted just slightly to meet Yuuri’s touch. He twitched and his skin crawled with pleasure and anticipation. Yuuri smirked and kept teasing Viktor until he was sure he couldn’t take it anymore.

But he wouldn’t stop there, of course. He fetched the lube and gained a gasp from Viktor when he started his careful preparation. He had Viktor quivering and panting, begging for more and more. He was much more vocal tonight than most, and Yuuri enjoyed him this far gone into his lust and need for a release. He thrust in gently and breathed out his relief. His hands still stroked Viktor’s skin, felt its hot and damp smoothness under his dry fingertips.

Yuuri could tell Viktor was close from the way his breath hitched and his fingers curled to claw the bed sheets. His eyes fluttered closed and mouth was left slightly open, each exhale drawing out a moan. Yuuri smiled again.

“Look at me when you come,” he said.

Viktor almost cried aloud. He’d had a horrible week, a horrible day, a stressful everything. And he’d loved it, because it was organising their own wedding, but it spread him so thin he had trouble dealing with it. His eyes started watering and he cried out as his back arched when he came. All this tension was poured from his body. He curled up against Yuuri and sobbed, held onto him as tight as he could.

“Yuuri,” he said, almost whining. “I love you… I love you.” And Yuuri returned the sentiment with gentle words and touches on his hair, soft lips against his temple. Viktor breathed heavily. They lay down to enjoy each other’s warmth and comfort and to share the pleasure of the afterglow. 

 

The room fell silent again and gave way for languid thoughts. The earlier heat and tension washed off and became Viktor shifted, glanced at his fiance. 

“Yuuri, I’m sorry,” he said softly. Yuuri looked at him, head tilted in question. The room stayed still. 

“I forgot to call the florist earlier,” Viktor said. He looked small. Yuuri reached to stroke his cheek. “Did you call them now?” he asked. Viktor nodded. “He said you’d never know. That he’d sort it out for us… I’m sorry. I don’t know how it slipped from my mind. I was going to do it and then I did something else first and forgot.” 

Yuuri looked calm. He was still smiling, still lying at Viktor’s side. “It’s okay,” he said. “I’m glad you called them back. You weren’t going to tell me though?” Viktor shook his head.

“No,” he said. “I thought you’d get worried and I didn’t want to stress you out.”    
“So you stressed yourself out instead,” Yuuri said. Viktor looked down and then at Yuuri again. Maybe he was right. 

“It’s okay, it’s all good now,” Yuuri said. His hand found Viktor’s and held. “Remember that we’re sharing this. We allocated tasks to make it more manageable. But if you feel overwhelmed I want you to talk to me. I know you want me to talk to you too.” Viktor couldn’t disagree with that. He felt touched again, but he’d cried the tears he’d had, so he just held on to Yuuri. 

“I love you so much,” he said again, and Yuuri pressed a kiss on his forehead. “I love you too.” He smiled. Viktor loved his smile. He watched Yuuri for a moment and felt a calm he’d sought for a long time. Yuuri was there and he was stable and certain. He could trust Yuuri. He was safe. He had never felt more loved in his life.


End file.
